


Holding On

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Holding On

**Title:** Holding On  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~500  
**A/N:** Because I miss my beloved OTP ♥

_If you realise that because nothing is forever, all things change, there will be nothing you’ll be willing to hold on to._

Junsu’s lying down and watching the sky, trying to count the stars which are probably long gone but their radiance only reaches him now. He feels someone lie down beside him, from the smell of the cologne, he can tell it’s Yunho. A bitter smile draws his lips.

“You’ll change, I’ll change”, Junsu sighs, his hand creeps to hold Yunho’s hand, squeezes and then let’s go, “I don’t feel as though this bond between us should be held onto anymore.”

“The past, our past is forever, not everything changes”, Yunho replies after some contemplation. He knew that Junsu was just going through another one of those phases again. It’s sad, but he’s used to this pessimistic side of Junsu. Sometimes, even he gets caught up in the thoughts, and the end up lying side by side, just talking about how beautiful the world after will be.

And then they live life to the fullest the next day, the day after that and try to ever day after.

“You never know, something might get cleared up to you in the future, and that can change your view of the past”, Junsu speculates, he looks at Yunho but averts his gaze when he realises that Yunho is staring at him. He knows it isn’t the time to be shy. But he is anyway.

“Do you know what I’m trying to say? In the present, in the future, you can change, and that can change your perception of the you in the past”, Junsu waves his hands around, he’s looking at the stars and Yunho is looking at him.

“And, because of that, sometimes, the past can be too big to be carried by the present, do you understand what I’m trying to say, hyung?” Junsu sits up and sighs. Yunho follows and sits up too.

“No, no I don’t”, Yunho shakes his head and continues to stare at Junsu, “this isn’t what I want. I know that this isn’t what you want either. I want to hold on, hold on more and more, even though there may be more obstacles and doors built between you and I, I want to hold onto you.”

Truthfully, he knows what Junsu wants to say. He knows, he understands and he laments it. Why bother investing the energy and love when it’s going to change and disappear from you one day? Because he’s regretted one too many times, and he doesn’t want to create another one, where he might, in the future regret not being stubborn enough, not holding on to what he cherishes at this moment.

“Undo your fists, Junsu-ah”, Yunho tries to smile confidently, but an awkward smile graces his face, “don’t be afraid”, Yunho’s smile slowly turns bright, brimming with assurance as he holds his open palm out towards Junsu, “I have the courage and confidence to keep you by my side.”


End file.
